My Heart Will Go On: Story
by Mrs. Optimus Prime
Summary: This is the story to My Heart Will Go On song fic. This is how Mitzi and Megatron met. Please review and no flames!
1. Megatron

Okay someone said I should write a fic to how Mitzi and Megatron met. This is the first chapter to many to come. Please review after reading.

* * *

Chapter 1

Megatron

Mitzi was like every other girl always dreaming of far off adventures and her knight in shining armor riding on his horse to come and rescue her from her prison in a castle. Her imagination was extraordinary to her teachers. She could make up a world in seconds and she could tell you the creatures and how to speak the language. Her teachers were amazed by her portfolio in her senior year and had gotten a distinguished. She couldn't help but smile, she had worked very hard.

Of course everyone just thought of her as the nerd who just wanted to do school work and that was it. She didn't have any boyfriends and hardly any friends. She lived in the city of New York and it was always crowded around there. She walked everywhere she went and was in perfect health. But this day was different. This day was going to be much bigger than other days had been. Of course the news had been going crazy about aliens crashing down on earth.

She believed in aliens, but just thought it was another hoax that someone was playing until she saw something she never saw before. Up above her was a jet…not an earth jet, but an alien jet. Suddenly it transformed and landed right in front of her. She looked up at it afraid of what it was going to do. The giant creature laughed as all the humans started running in every which way to get away from him. The creature looked down and saw Mitzi just standing there.

"Not running human?" it asked intrigued.

She still looked up at him and saw him bending down still intrigued why she wasn't running anywhere.

"You're not afraid of me?" he asked.

Mitzi gulped and took a step back. The creature was all metal and had very sharp teeth. It spoke perfect English which surprised her a lot. She was expecting it to speak in an alien language. The creature laughed when she took a step back and said, "You are afraid. Too bad I have to kill your disgusting race."

"You have to or you want to?" she piped up.

This really caught the robot off guard and replied, "You're smart for a human aren't you? You caught on quickly…I may have to keep you for my own."

Then she saw a giant hand coming straight at her with knives as fingers. She squeaked and started running away, but every time she tried to get away his hand would fall in front of her. She whirled around and looked at the giant robot. He had red eyes…Then he caught her. She started squirming around trying to get out of his grasp.

"Stop moving or else I'll kill you." he yelled.

Mitzi stopped moving and eyed his fingers intently. He raised her to his face. He studied her face and saw she was worried.

"So you don't trust me?" he asked.

She looked at him and then back at his fingers. He looked to where she was staring and saw it was his fingers that were scaring her.

"I won't hurt you, just do as I say and you'll live." he whispered.

Mitzi looked at him and then felt all gravity pressing down on her as her capture picked her up. She looked at her city where they were in and then another giant robot landed next to Megatron.

"Megatron, sir, the Autobots are in Los Angeles." he reported.

She looked at Megatron and could tell he was angry. He held her up to his face and said, "We're going to Los Angeles and your mission is to get me the Allspark and you'll live safely by my side."

Then she was suddenly handed over to the second in command and Megatron transformed, "Starscream, I want you to put the human in my cock pit."

Starscream did as he was told of course he was not at all happy about it. Megatron took off with Mitzi inside. Mitzi watched as the ground became distant from them and they flew higher and higher. She looked at the gadgets and saw they were nothing she had ever seen before.

"What's you name human?" came Megatron's voice out of nowhere.

"Mitzi." she squeaked.

It was once again quiet. Now she had to earn her life to get the Allspark for Megatron. If she didn't succeed then she was dead and that was not going to be good. Suddenly guns started firing at them and Mitzi screamed out of fright. She held onto her seat and Megatron whirled around. They both saw jets flying past them. Megatron let out a low growl and started flying at top speed. Mitzi was doing everything she could to keep a hold of the seat and not being thrown back into the seat and become unconscious.

Next thing she saw was flying through fire. When they made it out she looked out the window and saw the jets that flew past them were now falling to the ground on fire. Mitzi let out a loud gulp and that made Megatron laugh, "Do as I say and you won't be hurt."

Mitzi looked ahead and saw the city of Los Angeles coming into view. This was going to be something she would never forget. Below she saw a giant robot bring down another giant robot. The blue and red robot's arm turned into a sword and he cut off the robot's head.

"Pathetic. Bonecrusher has failed." he whispered.

Mitzi looked back out the window guessing that the robot that died was one of Megatron's men. She sat back and waited until it was time for her to get out so she could run for it.

* * *

I know the chapter is a little short. Please review with no flames and I'll update as soon as I can with longer chapters.


	2. The Allspark

Hello everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Now please no flames. I thought I'd update since I just got a good idea after defeating the Transformers game. Hope everyone enjoys!

* * *

Chapter 2

The Allspark

Mitzi was still sitting in Megatron's cock pit when it opened and she went flying out Megatron transformed and landed and easily caught Mitzi in his hand. She looked out beyond his hand and saw the city of Los Angeles. Megatron quickly put Mitzi on the ground and said, "Find the Allspark for me and you'll live, you don't you'll suffer for you mistake."

Mitzi nodded and ran away from Megatron just like she wanted to, but his hand came crashing down in front of her before she could go any further. She looked up into Megatron's red optics and tried to smile, but she only managed to keep the frightened look on her face.

"You were running to find the Allspark weren't you? You were not trying to run away were you?" he questioned.

"I was going to find the Allspark." she whimpered.

"Good, I'll have Barricade make sure you do so." he replied.

A police car pulled up along them and opened the door. Mitzi slowly got in the police car and the car started driving off really fast. Mitzi quickly held onto something so she wouldn't be thrust around like a rag doll. Then the door opened and Mitzi went tumbling out. She looked at the police car and saw it transformed.

"Go get the Allspark." he yelled.

Mitzi quickly scrambled up to her feet and started to run. She had never ran so fast in her life. As she ran Decepticons and Autobots were fighting each other to the death. It was not a place Mitzi wanted to be at the moment. She had to complete the task if she wanted to live and she had sure planned on a long life. She had wanted to get married and have a couple children. She wanted a husband to spend the rest of her life with.

She saw as one Autobot, at least she thought it was an Autobot and she was right, jump right over her and yelled, "Get out of the way!"

Mitzi screamed and started running as fast as she could when she ran into two other humans. She fell to the ground and looked up and saw a boy and a girl. The boy was holding the Allspark and Mitzi quickly jumped up.

"Give me that!" she exclaimed.

The boy looked at her and said, "No I have to full fill my mission."

Mitzi knew that if she came back to Megatron without the Allspark she was like a bug flying into a windshield. She was dead meat. She lunged at the boy and the girl yelled, "Sam! You can't let her get the Allspark!"

Mitzi punched Sam in the cheek and grabbed the Allspark and started running away. The girl looked at her as she ran and started chasing after her.

"Get back here you bitch!" she yelled.

Mitzi heard the girl's comment and kept on going. She really didn't mind being called names at the moment because name calling couldn't hurt her. It was a giant foot that could kill her and that's all she was worried about. She was running so fast not even the girl could catch her. She then heard the boy yell, "Ironhide! A girl took the Allspark! I think she's with the Decepticons!"

A black Autobot quickly shot one of his cannons at Blackout and scanned the area for the Allspark and the girl. He quickly found her pretty easily.

"Human! You have to give that back! That thing is not a toy!" he yelled.

Mitzi quickly disregarded the black Autobot's bellow and kept on running until a hand wrapped around her little waist. She held onto the Allspark for dear life.

"Hand over the Allspark female." he exclaimed.

Mitzi just held it tighter not letting it go.

"Listen female you're not part of this war you have got to give me that Allspark."

"No! I'll die if I hand it over!" she yelled.

Ironhide looked at the female in his hand.

"Put the female down!" yelled Barricade who ran straight into Ironhide knocking Mitzi out of his hand.

Barricade was swift and caught the girl in his hand and saw she had the Allspark. He then called in from his comlink, "Megatron, sir, the human female has got the Allspark in her arms."

It was silent for a second then Megatron replied, "Excellent! Make sure she keeps it. We don't want any Autobot getting their heroic hands on it."

"Right sir!" he exclaimed.

Mitzi held onto Barricade as he and Ironhide started having a knock out drag out. Next thing she knew she was flying in the air and the Allspark falling out of her hands. She screamed and tried to grasp the Allspark, but was caught by Barricade.

"Put me down! I dropped the Allspark!" she yelled.

"WHAT!? MEGATRON'S GOING TO HAVE MY HEAD FOR BREAKFAST! GET THE ALLSPARK!" he yelled and put Mitzi down roughly.

Mitzi started running between many robots fighting trying to find the Allspark. When she did Sam had gotten it and was running.

_NO! I'm so dead now! I'm so dead!_ she thought to herself.

She saw as the Decepticons surrounded her.

"Where's the Allspark!?" demanded Blackout.

Mitzi nearly peed her pants when she told them that Sam had gotten it. Everyone looked at Barricade as if he was a dead bot. It was Barricade's responsibility to keep Mitzi safe and to keep her with the Allspark. Starscream landed when he saw the Decepticons weren't fighting.

"Why aren't you Decepticons fighting!? You're supposed to be fighting!" he yelled.

"The Allspark is missing." blurted Brawl.

"Come again." said Starscream in total disbelief.

"Um….the Allspark is no longer with us, but back with the Autobots." Brawl repeated.

Starscream looked at the girl and said, "You'll pay for this!"

Mitzi screamed and started running. This wasn't good. The second in command was going to kill her now. That was probably going to be worse since he seemed less merciful.

Suddenly Megatron came on the comlink, "Barricade! I'm going to kill you!"

Starscream was surprised by this and asked, "Sir what did Barricade do?"

"He was supposed to keep the girl safe with the Allspark and didn't succeed! I'm now in pursuit of the little human as we speak."

After that Starscream turned to Barricade and charged at him. Barricade didn't go down with a fight so he lunged at him as well. The Autobots watched in amazement as the Decepticons fought their own kind.

"This is interesting." said Ratchet.

"Very." replied Ironhide.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please review and again no flames.


	3. Big Trouble

Okay there is a little hint in this chapter in which Megatron starts to care for Mitzi. Please review afterwards, but no flames. Next chapter maybe the last.

* * *

Chapter 3

Big Trouble

Mitzi watched as the Decepticons were all fighting one another about the Allspark being lost. Mitzi slowly walked backwards not wanting to get into the argument. She kept backing up until she ran into some kind of giant foot. She looked up and saw Megatron staring down at her. She had tried he had seen that, but he was mad, very mad.

"Move human." he grumbled.

Mitzi was shocked at his request for him to move. She quickly moved out of the way and Megatron stomped over to his fighting men.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" he yelled.

"Sir, the human lost the Allspark, now the human male has it. She should die for loosing it." spoke Barricade.

Megatron looked at Barricade and said threatening, "Don't you think it was your fault? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER SO SHE COULD KEEP THE ALLSPARK! ITS YOU FAULT!"

He then punched Barricade and Barricade went falling into a building. Megatron turned around and saw the human female still standing where she was. She wasn't that afraid of him anymore and he then grabbed a hold of her and said, "You are to get that Witwicky person and stop him from giving the Allspark to the Autobots."

Mitzi nodded and Megatron started running at full speed. Mitzi held onto his knife like fingers for dear life and also praying that she wouldn't be cut from his fingers. Soon they saw a white building coming up and Megatron saw the human run inside. Megatron jumped and put Mitzi on the roof and said, "If I can't get him you have to do it."

Mitzi nodded and waited for her time to beat up the boy. She was actually starting to like the action and she was actually going to be able to beat up a boy and not get in trouble…that is if she didn't get caught by the government.

Megatron busted through the window and yelled, "Come out boy! I can smell you!"

Sam quickly ran up the steps as fast as he could. When he made it to the second level Megatron started making a hole trying to get up there. Sam ran with all his might and made it up to the roof and looked around and lighted a flare. Mitzi knew it was time for her to run out at him. She ran out from her hiding place and punched the boy in the nose.

The boy dropped the Allspark and Mitzi grabbed it. A military copter flew next to the building want the Allspark and she walked back a moment. Sam quickly got up and kicked Mitzi in the shin. He knew it was wrong to hit, or kick a girl, but she was working for the bad guys and if he didn't do it then all hope was going to be lost. Mitzi fell to the ground and tried crawling towards Sam who ran up behind a statue.

She ignored the pain and yelled, "Give me the Allspark!"

"Never!" he yelled back.

That was when Megatron landed on the roof and saw Mitzi had cornered Sam at a statue and heard her yelling at him trying to get the Allspark. Megatron couldn't help but smile when he saw this. Then he said, "Is it fear or courage that drives you?"

Mitzi saw Megatron and Megatron motioned her to get away from the boy. It was his turn to have some fun. She ran behind Megatron's leg and he said, "Give me the Allspark and you may live to be my pet."

Mitzi looked up at Megatron and then at Sam who asked, "Is that what she is to you?!"

Megatron looked down at Mitzi and said, "No. She's higher than a pet could ever be."

Sam then yelled, "I'll never give you this Allspark!"

Mitzi knew it was a big mistake of Sam to yell at the Decepticon leader. Suddenly his hand became a ball and a chain and he hit the statue and Sam started falling off. Megatron seized Mitzi and jumped off the building. They both saw Optimus with the boy jumping from building. Megatron smiled and turned his jets on and crashed into Optimus causing them both to fall down to the ground. Megatron cupped his hands around Mitzi as they fell.

When he looked around he brought Mitzi out of his hand sat her down. He looked at a wimpy human and said, "Disgusting."

He merely flicked the human and the human went flying into a building. Mitzi looked over at Optimus who was still on his back talking to Sam. Megatron looked at then and then back at Mitzi and said, "You're much different than any other human here Mitzi and whatever happens don't loose hope. I'll be back."

Mitzi couldn't stand it any longer. She quickly pecked a kiss on Megatron's cheek and ran off. Megatron was shocked at that and stood up. Optimus did the same and Optimus said, "It's you and me Megatron!"

Megatron then retorted, "No Prime, it's just me!"

Mitzi watched in horror as the two bots started fighting one another.

* * *

Sorry so short of a chapter. I didn't want this to be the last. Anyways please review and I'll try to update soon. No flames please!


	4. A Death of a Friend

Okay this is the last chapter. Very short since everyone already knows what happened. Enjoy! Story may continue in Two Worlds.

* * *

Chapter 4

A Death of a Friend

Megatron and Optimus were fighting each other to the death for the Allspark. She looked down in the hole that Optimus had made and saw Sam in it watching the robots fight. She started running as fast as she could not to be stomped on by the fighting robots trying to get to the boy and get the Allspark for Megatron.

Sam saw Mitzi running towards him and he quickly started climbing out of the whole when Mitzi jumped on him bringing him down hard. Sam knocked the breath out of her as he fell on top of her. Mitzi then regained her breath and yelled, "Give me the Allspark!"

"No!" yelled Sam.

Megatron looked over towards where he had set Mitzi down. She was nowhere to be seen. He then started punching Optimus and yelled, "What did you do with Mitzi!?"

"Mitzi?" asked Optimus in confusion.

Megatron punched Optimus down and saw Mitzi climbing out of the hole with the Allspark in her hands. Megatron couldn't help, but smile as he saw this. Right after her Sam was chasing after her. She had to get to Megatron before Sam got her. Megatron started taking huge strides towards Mitzi so that she could give him the Allspark. Sam the leaped on top of Mitzi taking her down fast and took the Allspark. Optimus was then yelling at Sam to put the Allspark in his chest. Sam looked at him and then at Megatron and ran to Megatron to put the Allspark in his chest.

"NO!" cried Mitzi as she ran to Sam trying to stop him…but it was too late. Sam and put the Allspark in Megatron's chest and burnt out his spark.

Optimus stood up and watched as Mitzi ran to Megatron crying her eyes out. Megatron's optics slowly dying out as his last thing he saw was Mitzi crying. Optimus then said, "I'm sorry it had to end like this brother."

Mitzi looked up at Optimus with anger and hatred in her eyes. She wanted to kill him for what he did to Megatron, but knew she couldn't since he could easily kill her with his foot. She stumbled back and fell to the ground her heart beating fast with an ache. Her heart was broken and she was so upset about the loss of Megatron. Sam started walking towards her and she tackled him trying to tear off his face.

Optimus quickly pulled her off and gently tossed her to Megatron. She looked at him and couldn't help but let a few more tears.

"How can you cry for someone who wanted to kill our race?" asked Sam.

Mitzi just looked at him. He had scratch marks on his face. He slowly walked away to his awaiting girlfriend. Mitzi looked at Megatron once again and gave him a kiss on the cheek before she left. She knew she would never feel the same way about anyone again. She would never see him again…She had to leave so that she wouldn't be caught with the alien robot who tried to destroy all humanity. She slowly walked away with her head hanging low.

"I loved you Megatron." she whispered.

She knew it was weird. He had scared her in the beginning, but he saw something in him no other human did. It was loneness.

* * *

Review! Please review!


End file.
